rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiran Joshmaul (2406)
In 2406, Dr. Kiran Joshmaul, MD/CX is still alive, at the age of 446. He has been retired from Starfleet since 2391, and has served as an informal advisor to both the Emperor of the Reydovan Empire and to Starfleet since then. In 2406, he was elected to the Federation Council. But now he will prove to be the most dangerous enemy of sentients since Artimus Devaneaux. As ever, Joshmaul is still portrayed by Brad Dourif. History Since the Defileron War For the information before this point, see Kiran Joshmaul. After Demon-Kieran's defeat at the Battle of Defileron, Joshmaul enjoyed a relatively peaceful tenure as chief of Starfleet Operations. But in 2383, the Admiral - by that time, well into his fourth century - suffered a heart attack, and requested a year's sabbatical to recuperate. His right-hand, Admiral Saxtus Fayhan, became acting Chief of Starfleet Operations until Joshmaul returned the following year. Then Fayhan retired, and Joshmaul found himself in need of a new deputy. After being unable to find a suitable person to take over, one came to him - his old pupil and friend, Joshua Underwood, who had retired from the Chancellorship some years earlier. Underwood asked for his Starfleet commission, deactivated since 2276, to be reinstated at the rank of Vice Admiral. Underwood served at Joshmaul's side for seven more years, before both men retired in 2391. Underwood returned to Reydovan Prime to serve as an informal advisor to Emperor Kieran Devaneaux, while Joshmaul has gone on speaking tours about his service in Starfleet, the wars he'd fought, founding the Reydovan Empire, and other things of interest. After his retirement, when he was not speaking in public, Joshmaul worked in his cybernetics lab at his castle in Scotland, trying to advance the field of cybernetic medicine. His company, Joshmaul Defense Corporation, has worked in developing cybernetic enhancements in medicine, warfare (hence its name) and propulsion technology. Joshmaul had inactively run JDC while he was in Starfleet; after his retirement, he began to actively take over the day to day operations of running the corporation. Entering Politics In 2406, after being retired for fifteen years, Joshmaul decided to re-enter public service - particularly politics. Since his retirement, he had watched with a mixture of anticipation and dread the way things were going in the Federation government under the latter half of Mikhail Britanov's administration and all of Saxtus Fayhan's. With the new President, Nosredna Blade, new to her office, Joshmaul decided that his long years of experience were better in the service of a president learning the reins than a career politician, like Britanov had been. Taking a chance, he entered his name into the running for the Federation Council as the representative from Earth. With no clear opponent for the post, Joshmaul was elected on August 21, 2406. This decision proved to be one of the greatest mistakes ever made... Prelude to Madness Joshmaul quickly grew tired of the lack of respect - and lack of deference - from the President and the Council. In October, Joshmaul opposed a measure to grant Starfleet free rein in regards to the investigation of the rift that had split Pluto in half. When he spoke in opposition, Joshmaul was ridiculed by his colleague from Earth, believed to be a descendant of Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin. By December, information from the Reydovan Empire (now the Greater Reydovan Imperium) had stopped coming to him; all of his agents now reported to his former student, Joshua Underwood. Underwood, a master of political intrigue, had reacted violently upon meeting Joshmaul to discuss the Councillor's plan to oust President Blade; Joshmaul's chief of staff, Alastair MacDonald, had joined with Underwood in that regard, and remained in Joshmaul's service only as a bargaining chip; if Joshmaul fired him, Joshmaul would fall with him. Underwood began playing his cards well, to undermine Joshmaul's secret puppeteering - Joshmaul's pawn, Marshal Jeremiah Neill, was ousted from the Chancellorship, replaced by August von Spee, former Director of Operations at Joshmaul Defense Corporation. Grand Inquisitor Velenkayn I, the co-ruler of the Greater Reydovan Imperium, called on Underwood and his connections with the President and the Council to fix the mistakes of the boy-Emperor Kieran II...with the caveat that Joshmaul is not involved to any extent. Joshmaul was outraged, and immediately fired MacDonald; both MacDonald and Underwood carried out their threat. On December 29, 2406, Underwood and MacDonald wrote a petition to President Blade calling for Joshmaul's impeachment. The following day, Joshmaul disappears without trace from Earth. The Great Betrayal Joshmaul, using his formidable psionic powers, shielded both himself and his long-range warp shuttle from Federation sensors and makes his way halfway across the galaxy into the Greater Reydovan Imperium - specifically, in an area deep in the Beta Quadrant that was designated off-limits since 2376: The ruins of the planet Defileron. Joshmaul, with cultists of Artimus, searched deep into the psionic nether for a powerful soul to bring back into the world and inflict terror in his name. After nearly eighteen hours of constant searching, Joshmaul finds the soul he is seeking, the soul of a former student burning with hatred since his death at the hands of Emperor Kieran I - the soul of Artimus Devaneaux. In the end, Kiran Joshmaul has echoed his former student's downfall into madness, and now prepares for the most monstrous betrayal ever conceived - a betrayal that he had held in check for over a century. On January 1, 2407, Underwood and his Gorak'nar enforcer, Ammenkayn, were exploring Joshmaul's abandoned castle in Scotland. Having rescued Alastair MacDonald - who was imprisoned, tortured and mutilated by Joshmaul - Ammenkayn had stumbled onto Joshmaul's armory. Underwood explained briefly that these were the Scionic series of armor suits that he had designed for Joshmaul in 2356, intended to provide the ultimate in armored protection and heavy firepower...and connect the wearer's mind directly to Joshmaul, making them extensions of his own will. Without warning, one of the suits was activated - via long-range telepathy by Joshmaul, as the armored suits are connected to his consciousness - and began opening fire. Ammenkayn was unscathed, and Underwood managed to disable the armored suit after being seriously wounded. Seeing that this did not kill Underwood as he had intended, Joshmaul decided to pursue the matter himself... Transporting into Underwood's chambers, Joshmaul telekinetically incapacitated Underwood and revealed his plan - to resurrect Artimus, and eventually conquer the galaxy, as he had intended in 2296. After making his revelation, Joshmaul ran Underwood through with the younger man's own sword cane; Underwood was dead within minutes. Confronted by Ammenkayn, Joshmaul invoked ancient Gorak'nar words of power to incapacitate Ammenkayn and her warriors long enough for him to escape. Joshmaul, Kiran 2406